


He fell in love with Persephone, who was gathering flowers in the light of the sun

by InterPlanetary_Redacted



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Arguments, Complete, Cute, Dumbledore Bashing, Family Issues, Fluff, Gifts, Greek Mythology AU, Hades and Persephone AU, Kings of the Underworld, Lily Bashing, M/M, Marvolo is a devoted husband, Melinoe be gettin into some casual torture of her babysitters, Powerful Harry, Regulus and Barty's love is a tragedy, Sirius Loves Harry, Sirius Supports Harry, Sirius is chill, Tom Marvolo Riddle is in love with Harry, Tom Riddle is good, We love him, Zerby is great and I love him so I had to include him, and Marvolo is just proud of his lil princess, and marvolo will give him them, and we are finished!, as a parental figure in his life :)))) nothing else :)))), bc he loves remus, but regulus is sirius' kid instead of brother, harry got his kids, harry wants children, he loves his husband a lot, i thought it worked lmao, like tbh, orion and walburga raised him tho even if theyre not mentioned, sirius is a good godfather, sirius isn't a cheater, tbh, they cute, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetary_Redacted/pseuds/InterPlanetary_Redacted
Summary: “I am Harry,” Kore answered, knowing the name he truly wanted to go by was better to say than the one given to him.“Harry, such a plain name for somebody of such...well, I would say godly beauty but that is a given. Perhaps comparing you by saying you are more beautiful than Aphrodite would be adequate?”~~~I listened to the Hadestown soundtrack again and was like "Tomarry AU" but then I was like "wouldn't fit their personalities, they'd be better as Hades and Persephone, but the nice myths that I like" so hello to this AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this, obviously the gods and their relationships won't be the same, but since I'm continuing this I'm going to put what each of them is now in this very beginning note so I don't forget and any that are done later can be added as I go alone. So:  
Harry - Persephone/Kore  
Tom - Hades  
Dumbledore- Zeus  
James - Poseidon  
Lily - Demeter  
Blaise Zabini - Apollo  
Draco - Artemis  
Sirius - Aphrodite  
Remus - Hephaestus  
Snape - Hera  
Fred and George - Hermes  
Bellatrix - Minthe  
Neville and Luna - Orpheus and Euridice  
Regulus Black - Herakles  
Colin and Dennis Creevey - Pirithous and Theseus 
> 
> These are all people from various Hades/Persephone myths, and those are the only ones I will do for this fic but I might also do some interluding chapters, idk, who knows??? Anyway, as each of the myths is introduced I'll explain my reasoning for the characters.

Kore, as he was known, wandered throughout the flower fields away from the people his mother assigned to him. He didn’t like having them watch over him, it was uncomfortable, and restricted his freedom tremendously. His freedom was curbed enough as it was, and in some aspects he didn’t particularly mind it - having his hair long and keeping it well-kept and healthy was something he enjoyed, as he liked braiding flowers through it, however being told that he could not do more than simple tasks, or waste his day away doing not much more than gardening and reading - both of which he enjoyed on his own, but it was the fact he wasn’t given permission to do anything other than that. He wasn’t even able to explore the towns in or villages at all without at least four people to accompany him whom he did not know, and from what little he did know, he did not like. It was annoying, and he hated it. He wanted it to change. 

Despite the fact he had crept away from his watchers, he still felt as though he was being watched from the shadows, but even as he looked around he knew none of his nymph watchers would be able to blend into the shadows as well as whoever was watching him seemed to be. 

He narrowed his eyes once he slowly turned in a circle, and quietly spoke into the empty field, though he was nearing the edge of the forest: “Hello?”

At once somebody stepped out of the shadows, tall and pale - almost veiny, with red eyes that he could not look away from even as a jolt of terror momentarily passed through him. 

“Little god,” the man greeted, as though he were not one himself, though from the aura he gave off it was obvious that he was one himself, and powerful at that. Kore kept calm as he watched his watcher and repeated again: “Hello.” His voice was more stern this time and he stood straighter and folded his arms across his chest as he stared at the god before him. 

“What are you doing out here all alone…” It was obvious he was meant to fill his name in at that point, but Harry decided to ignore that fact. 

“Exploring.” 

“Exploring,” the god repeated, and Kore almost rolled his eyes at the dry tone used. 

“Yes, it’s what you do when you have nothing better to spend your time doing.” 

“Of course, how could I mistake it for what it could be: hiding.” 

“I’m not hiding,” Harry answered indignantly, almost rearing back automatically like he was slapped in the face. 

He didn’t know what to do when the god smirked at him, a terrifying smirk in all honesty when taking into account the grotesqueness of his face, but didn’t say anything else on the topic, instead choosing to introduce himself. 

“I am Hades, but you may call me Marvolo.” Kore was taken aback by the answer to the question he had wondered, and blinked twice as it truly settled in that the god of the underworld had been watching him from the forest as he walked about a field and made flowers grow to pick at as he pleased. 

“I am Harry,” Kore answered, knowing the name he truly wanted to go by was better to say than the one given to him. 

“Harry, such a plain name for somebody of such...well, I would say godly beauty but that is a given. Perhaps comparing you by saying you are more beautiful than Aphrodite would be adequate?”

Harry tried to hide his amusement at the comment as he answered, “Aphrodite is my godfather, but thank you. And I chose the name myself, it comes from Henry meaning ‘home ruler’, and I like the name.” Harry wrinkled his nose. 

“A better fitting name if nothing else, for somebody otherwise named maiden,” Marvolo smirked sardonically, causing Harry to grin. 

“Thank you.” 

As soon as he was there, he disappeared again without a word, melting back into the shadows, keeping his red eyes on Harry even after the rest of him had disappeared. 

It was not the worst encounter he could have had with the god for his first one. 

* * *

It wasn’t too long after that, only a couple of weeks at the most, when he was walking the same field, not having been able to escape his watchers for several days at a time since they kept a closer eye on him each time he ran off. 

He heard a barking as he finished tying off his hair, and grinned excitedly when he saw a large - too large to be of human stock - dog running towards him with its tongue lolling out. He jumped up just in time to be able to brace himself when the dog landed on him as he began to playfully wrestle with the dog which was easily twice his size, but he loved it. 

There was a sharp whistle, and the dog pulled away and sat patiently while waiting for his owner to approach. 

It was a handsome man with sharp, aristocratic features, dark brown wavy hair that just curled over the forehead, and bright blue eyes that were a beautiful crystalline colour, almost like ice. 

While it was obvious he was trying to restrain himself, the man held the same aura as Hades, Marvolo, though it was only obvious if you paid attention. 

“I’m sorry about him,” the man (possibly Marvolo) laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m Tom, it’s nice to meet you,” he held out his hand for Harry to shake, and he tilted his head to the side contemplatively before grasping it in his own much smaller hand and shaking it firmly. 

“Harry,” he answered. “It’s a beautiful dog you have there. I can’t imagine he was easily bred,” Harry comments with a quirk of his eyebrows. 

“Yeah, Zerby is one of a kind.” 

“Zerby? You mean like Zerberus? The Underworld’s guard dog?” Another quirk of the eyebrows. 

“Yeah, I work for Hades, I make sure that the big guy gets fresh air when he needs it.” There was a gleam in the man’s eyes and if Harry didn’t know better he wouldn’t know what it was for - he doesn’t really know better, but it looks like an appraisal of Harry’s intelligence, to see if he’s going to connect the dots together. 

“I’ve never heard of that happening before,” he comments easily. “I always thought that Zerberus was adapted for the Underworld, that there would be no need for him to need fresh air out of anything other than personal desire. I imagine Hades has a lot of space for the pup to run around to his heart’s delight, honestly,” Harry continued. 

“Perhaps I was told to bring him out today specifically.” 

“And perhaps you are not who you say you are.” Harry steps closer to the man, and even though it isn’t obvious, his pupils have a slightly red tint to them in the middle of the blue, and it is much easier to see up close than before. 

“Then who am I?” 

They seem to step even closer together than before, Harry almost grinning a shark’s grin as he answers. 

“Who else would have that kind of power? Restrained or not it is there, and hiding it or not you cannot fool a god who pays attention to things that interest him.” 

“And I interest you?” Marvolo smirked. 

“Of course Marvolo,” Harry answered, with a look on his eyes that stated it was obvious. “Who else could possibly capture my attention for more?” 

“Nobody,” Marvolo answered, knowing it to be true, he had watched Harry from afar since that day and he knew how bored the other god became. 

“Exactly. Now, tell me, what brought you here today?” 

“I was sent from the Underworld,” he smirked, speaking louder now as he took a step away. “I was instructed to bring you down there.” He acted once more as though this was the first time they met. 

“And why would the underworld need me? Surely there is no need for flowers down there, you have no sunlight and they would wither and die within a moments notice as if I were never there.” Harry turned his face away but kept his eyes on the man in front of him as he looked away from the sun. 

“Why else,” Marvolo said, backing Harry into a tree on the edge of the forest. “But to kidnap you of course.” And with that statement they melted into the shadows, Harry’s eyes growing wide in shock even in the darkness, but he could not deny that his heart did not race from fear, more like….exhilaration, and anticipation, wanting to know where they would end up. 

Harry found himself in a chair - throne, more like, with a quick glance around - with Marvolo leaning over him, still looking as he did in the field above just moments ago. 

“Would you accept to live here, and rule by my side, down here in the Underworld?” Marvolo asked, grinning as if daring Harry to say no despite knowing that he wouldn’t. 

Harry’s breath caught in his throat before he answered with a breathless, “Yes,” eyes gleaming in the low light of the room before he reached his hands up into Marvolo’s hair to pull him down into a kiss - something he had only seen and read about before, humming slightly when Marvolo responded in kind. “Yes I will stay down here with you.” Harry closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the king’s as he breathed deeply, feeling like a weight was from his shoulders all of a sudden but not knowing what worries exactly had left him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm marking it as complete, yeah, but it's not, it's just for convenience sake since each chapter will essentially be a one-shot basically, but yeah! Keep your eye out for more but idk when I'm gonna update so just...keep an eye out ig and subscribe/bookmark! Also please comment and kudos. I did this instead of my lecture reading for tomorrow morning so haha i'm gonna go sleep now even though it's not even 11 yet# :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore is Zeus because I feel like....he's the main leader you're supposed to look to in HP books and Zeus is the head of the gods. So. Felt right. Like I said, I was changing the myths slightly, so technically Poseidon and Demeter are married bc James is Poseidon and Lily is Demeter so...they're still married. James is cool, I'm like "eh, I have no feelings either way and Poseidon wasn't involved in this myth really so????" whereas obvi Demeter was like.... "bitch no" and maybe I exaggerated it all slightly but mehhhhh. Oh well. 
> 
> Fred and George are Hermes, both together even though they're separate people, for obvious reasons, I'll edit the beginning note for it aha

Marvolo pulled back after a moment and from behind his back revealed a pomegranate split into fourths. 

“If you eat this then you cannot be taken from here against your wishes. You will be bound to the Underworld regardless of what anybody else says or does,” he explained upon seeing Harry’s curious look at the fruit, and his explanation caused Harry to grin widely, although there was a slightly sinister edge to it if Marvolo had to say. 

Harry reached for the first segment, bringing it up to his mouth while staring directly into his beloved’s eyes. 

It touched his lips and he was about to take a bite before they were interrupted, a slight flash of light and two synchronised voices calling out for him to wait. 

It distracted both of the pair as they turned to look at the two red-heads that had made their way in without any warning nor consequence. 

“Yes?” Marvolo asked irritated, while Harry glared at them harshly - they may be like his brothers in reality but this was an important moment and the fact they interrupted it irritated him to no end. 

“Harry you can’t!” the first twin claimed, George, Harry knows.. 

“You’ll be bound here forever!” Fred continued. 

“Your mother already knows you are missing,” 

“And she is in no way happy-” 

“-about the situation.” 

“Well I don’t care,” Harry told them indignantly. “And I already knew that I would be bound here, Hades says I can roam freely as I wish but nobody can force me from this place,” he says.

“Okay, well-” George shrugs. 

“-we tried,” Fred continued. 

“That’s all we promised to do,” they said together. 

“But you will need to go up regularly,” Fred told him. 

“If only to see your mother and father.” 

“They’re furious that you’ve disappeared.”

“Apparently kidnapped by the Dark Lord of the Underworld,” George tells him with a jokingly sinister undertone. 

“Oh fantastic,” Harry rolls his eyes. “That’s exactly what I want to think about.” 

“Not to mention how everything will end up dying if you’re not there to keep it alive.” 

“Well, they’ll have to deal, figure something else out. Mother is the goddess of Harvest, talk to her about it.” 

“You’re just throwing us to the wolves like that?” they cried together, overdramatically as Fred collapsed into George’s arms in a feint, causing Harry to laugh. 

“Now now Hermes,” Marvolo addressed them both. “You have your answer, it is time to leave.” 

The twins, known together as Hermes, quickly righted themselves and became more serious before nodding, taking it upon themselves to leave with some last words. 

“I would expect us back here soon, out of obligation and instruction if not out out of desire,” George told them, before they vanished as easy as they appeared. 

Harry turned back to Marvolo, making eye contact as he then proceeded to eat the whole pomegranate, one quarter at a time, not breaking the eye contact. 

* * *

It did not take long for them to do as they expected and return, this time with written demands from both his mother, Demeter, and Zeus - the person his parents supported the most, who acted as though he was a grandfather to those who were the younger generation of gods and demigods, of which Harry was unfortunately included. 

** _Kore, _ ** the letter from him read. ** _ I am very disappointed in you my boy, to abandon your mother and father in the way that you have. And to leave with Hades, a man who is known for his cruel nature and lack of asking permission for things; as proven by the fact he simply took you. You do not have to be afraid of him, your parents and I shall protect you from his wrath when he inevitably lashes out at you for having left._ **

The letter contradicted itself, and continued on in a similar way, trying to guilt him into returning, exaggerating the cruelness Marvolo possessed - Harry was not unaware of the fact he ruled his kingdom with an iron fist, but to retaliate against a person who has not wronged him in any way is not to be considered. 

He read through them both once, ignoring basically everything written down because it was not true. 

He also sent back a short note. 

** _I can leave whenever I want to, leave me alone - Kore, aka Henry_ **. 

He didn’t know what else he could do, and over the next couple of weeks after he sent that note to his father - who seemed the most unconcerned, apparently trusting Harry as he watched over the Underwater Kingdom he ruled for himself. 

Apparently, his mother thought he was being held against his will and was physically unable to come back, while Zeus, known more commonly between the gods as Dumbledore, continued to send pleading notes, again trying to guilt him into coming back by speaking about both his mother and the humans. 

Harry was growing tired of them both, honestly, and was prepared to go up to just to prove them wrong, but Marvolo warned him against going up when he was tired and irritated, knowing Harry over the past couple of months now, well enough to know he would lash out and prove their point about being influenced about the environment of the Underworld. 

When it came down to it, they had not done anything more than get to know each other and share a bed, barely even kissing very often since, apparently, Marvolo wanted them to have a better connection before sharing a bed in a more intimate way. 

Harry had his own set of rooms, not necessarily for sleeping in, though a bedroom was included, where Harry could spend his free time doing as he wished. Marvolo also built him a garden, in the grounds of the castle closest to the surface, making it warmer and more able to sustain the life Harry wanted to grow - though Harry adapted and learned to use his magic to replicate sunlight and keep his plants alive. It was a challenge, an experiment, and he loved it so much - it was something new that he had never had the opportunity to do, since flowers would sprout when he walked if he wanted when up on top. 

It helped him grow in power and knowledge both, and Marvolo enjoyed watching him get more excited each time he made something new happen or grew new adaptations of

plants. 

* * *

Harry kept an eye on when up on top, and his mother had apparently decided to punish humans for something that they had not done and it was unfair to them to experience a drought when it was Harry’s decision to leave and she simply did not listen. 

Hermes, the twins, had both spread poems and stories and songs talking about Harry’s decision to leave, a more honest truth than anything else being said, and Harry was appreciative of it. 

But he decided it was time to fix something that he, maybe not had caused, but was the catalyst of. And Marvolo was supportive of him, of his decision to go back up top for even just a short amount of time. 

They found him wandering the same field he left from, was ‘kidnapped’ from, and he was approached by his mother within moments, fiery red hair almost blazing in the sunlight, and there was a feeling of crackle of thunder the air before Zeus so graciously came down to the Earth. 

Harry didn’t know what was going to happen before he came but he had expected an ambush, not so quickly, but he still wasn’t surprised. 

“Kore! You’re okay! You’re safe now!” his mother said as she rushed forward and almost suffocated him as she wrapped her arms around her. 

“I was safe down there,” he told her sternly as he pulled himself away and stepped away from the pair. 

“Now my boy, Kore, you have to think honestly now. He took you there against your will and forced you to stay down. The fact you escaped is almost a miracle,” Dumbledore told him, and Harry sneered at him. 

“I had no need to escape, Zeus. I am happy down there. I only came up to ask Mother to desist with causing harm to the humans crops. There is no need to punish them for a decision that I made for myself and am happy with. I intend to go back once again when I finish this discussion,” Harry explained, narrowed eyes and pursed lips. 

“Now now my boy, there is no need to be afraid anymore. Come, we can leave back to Olympus and you will not face his retaliation.” Dumbledore reached for Harry and Harry reeled back, snarling and unleashing his newly-learned magic around him. It was darker than it has ever been, with a slightly sinister edge to it, and clearly they were shocked at his response. 

“I have no need to leave!” Harry yelled at them. “I will return there and I do not want to go to Olympus.” 

“Kore, how can you say these things?” his mother asked, aghast. 

“Because they are how I feel,” Harry stated simply, shrugging. “Like I said, I only came to ask you to stop with punishing the humans. They do not deserve it.” 

“I will not, they are spreading lies in their poetry and song, they do not deserve to have food to live when they are lying about your own,” she argues. 

“But they are not lying Mother!” he tells her, trying to get his point across. “I chose to leave and I chose to stay down there and live and change,” he stressed. 

“My boy, he has already changed you, manipulated you into believing you are somebody you are not,” Dumbledore spoke sadly.” 

“He has not! I have made my own choices and I have decided to live my life uncaring of your opinions anymore! I am cared for but left to my own devices, he does not control me and he does not pressure me. Everything that happens is of my own choice and it is my choice to stay down there. Why can’t you be like Father?!” 

“Your father is being irresponsible!” 

“How?! He’s letting me be, and taking care of his kingdom!” 

“By not taking care of you!” 

“I do not need taken care of! I am older than the men who walk the Earth!” 

“You are still a child!” 

“I am NOT!” Harry was growing more frustrated as the argument continued, and he could feel his anger building in the pit of his stomach, rising to his chest and lungs. “If you will not give back the humans their harvest and crops, then I shall do it myself! It will not be constant, but it will give them time to reap the food they sow in time for the winter,” Harry decided, knowing it was going to be a lot to take on by himself, but it was clearly necessary at this rate. 

* * *

And so it was done. 

Harry put his newly developed powers to use to revive the currently-dead plants and flowers, going from place to place easily and spreading his magic evenly as he could wherever he went. 

In response his praises were sung once he left, his work being upheld by those he left behind, those who tended to the crops before his mother’s actions, and those who did not, thankful regardless for what he had done. 

It took six months but it was done, and in the future it would not take as long. The longest part was laying down the initial magic, which would just have to be rejuvenated in the future rather than completely rewritten. 

He stayed another four months to make sure it remained okay, sending letters to Marvolo, who occasionally came up to visit him for short amounts of time, bringing Zerberus as an excuse. 

When six months was done he decided to go back to the Underworld with his love, who had only become more dear to him in the time they spent apart, and he knew the other felt the same. 

During the time on top he had avoided his mother and Zeus more than once when he felt them nearby, although he mostly used the shadows to disguise himself like Marvolo had taught him. 

* * *

Marvolo met him in the same field where they had met previously, their first meeting place, and the god was waiting for him patiently, raising his hand for Harry to take when he approached. 

They disappeared into the shadows before Harry could greet him. 

They appeared in the main throne room that Harry was first brought to almost a year ago now. 

“Welcome home my darling,” Marvolo said first. 

“Hello my love,” Harry greeted in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small interlude of a chapter, but still 2 chapters in one day :D!   
I chose Sirius as Aphrodite because I just think that fits quite well, and Remus as Hephaestus because it was said he was disfigured and while Remus is not disfigured, he is quite scarred if I remember the books correctly, and also that he hates his wolf quite a lot, is ashamed of it and whatnot, and while I don't remember the myths exactly to know if Hephaestus was ashamed at all, because I don't think he was, I thought it would be a fair trade???? That sounds horrible and completely ableist, but that was my initial reasoning.

“How is my dearest godson doing?” Aphrodite, better known to Harry as Sirius, asked Harry once they were settled in Sirius’ home he shares with his husband - god of forges, Remus, Hephaestus. It was nice to speak to his godfather just on their own, and Sirius promised to not tell his parents until he had already left. 

“I’m your only godson Siri,” Harry rolls his eyes with a smile. 

“Maybe so, but how are you doing? It’s been, like, two years since I saw you,” Sirius grinned mischievously. 

“I’ve had stuff to do, and falling out with Mother took a lot out of me, because I had to fix everything that she ruined for the humans,” Harry complained, though it was more complaining about her than it was having to do the work - because he found that he quite likes the routine of making things grow for the humans and getting praised for it; it’s different than when it is Marvolo praising him, though he loves that just as much. 

“Yeah,” Sirius sighed. “I don’t know what got into her about that at all, but it’s been sorted now, yeah? With what you do at least?” 

Harry hummed his affirmative. “I still haven’t spoken to her since then, I just don’t have it in me at all. I’ve exchanged a few letters and notes with dad though so that’s still there, and he doesn’t bring her up because I asked him not to.” 

“How is big ol’ Hades treating you down there anyway?” Sirius asked, and while his tone was joking, his eyes were not, and Harry knew Sirius would do everything in his significant powers to help him or avenge him, but his question caused Harry to grin. 

“Really good! I like it a lot, he’s taught me a lot about the Underworld and how it is run, which is actually a really good way to pass the time, though I don’t do more than simply consult with Marvolo because it isn’t really within my skill set to do it on a more serious level, y’know?” Sirius was nodding along. “And he taught me more magic, magic that related more to the Underworld than anything else, but helps me out massively when I’m down there, and even with transport now since I can shadow-travel, which is disorienting at first but very fun! And when it comes to how I adapt my own magic once up here to be more convenient, and it’s also quite heart-warming when I use that magic during my time away, because it reminds me of where my home is now, I guess?” Harry rambled on and on, talking about more things, especially Zerberus, and Sirius relaxed when he saw how happy Harry was, genuinely so, with a freedom and in a way that he has never been able to before. 

Clearly Harry enjoyed living where he did, and doing the job he had assigned to himself, and it was in such a way that Sirius could see it plain as day on his face without needing to see into his big, pure heart. 

Sirius relaxed fully as he knew now that Harry was happy and well taken care of. 

* * *

Harry stared at Sirius as he was presented with a unique laurel wreath before getting ready to leave. 

It was metal, as he kind of expected to be honest when Sirius said he had a gift for him from Remus and himself. 

And it was a typical laurel wreath initially, aside from the fact it was made with, “Black gold, according to Remus. He said it would suit you better down there.” There were also flowers littered throughout, and one that he knew but not one that he often thought to braid into his hair. “Asphodel, for the fields down in hell.” Sirius explained, with a nervous smile that was uncommon for him. “Because even if you get a crown of your own properly given to you, this one will serve well in the meantime. Not to mention much more lightweight and casual than an actual crown would be.” 

“Weight doesn’t matter anyway Siri because we can lighten it with magic,” Harry laughed, but he chose to put it on anyway, carefully adjusting it so it sat on his head and Siri beamed at him, causing him to grin back. “Thank you, this means a lot. And tell the Remus I said the same.” 

“Of course my sweet flower,” Sirius said, bringing up his childhood nickname, causing Harry to pout as the god before him reached forward and ruffled his hair. “I’ll see you soon, yeah? Come stop by for a visit before you go back down, or whenever you want when you’re up here. Just, give a bit of warning yeah? So we can be not caught in any inappropriate situation.” 

Harry wrinkled his nose at the god’s implications, but nodded regardless before hugging him too, getting ready to do his second year of the harvest for the humans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Next is gonna be a time skip and Bellatrix/Minthe I think, so stay tuned ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Sixty years or so passed since Harry began helping the humans grow crops in time for the winter, and his routine had not changed much in all honesty. 

He spent six months above the ground, taking time and magic to help them while occasionally visiting various other gods and, still, avoiding his mother. She had never had anything nice to say since he left for the Underworld and refused to never go back. In the time he spent below, often it was waiting around for Marvolo to be done with his work during the afternoon, after spending his morning playing with Zerberus, walking the gardens, tending the plants, playing with his magic and even visiting other gods of the Underworld (his favourite was Hecate, goddess of Magic and also known as Mcgonagall to those close to her) and it was easy to pass the time down there, especially when it seemed to move differently to up above. 

Up on top he missed Marvolo like nothing else, more than anybody or anything else in the Underworld, and it was a relief when the god decided to come up and visit him there since he couldn’t really afford to leave the earth before his self-appointed time was up. 

It had taken three years in total before they were intimate with each other, nothing in how long their lives already have been, never mind how long they will last, but Harry had been close to begging not long before because he wanted to be as close to Marvolo as he could be and while physical intimacy didn’t decide this, didn’t make it so they were closer or not, it was something new for him to experience at the hands of his now-Husband. 

It had taken the god another ten years before he proposed they marry officially. Sirius had been the one to officiate the ceremony up on top, on his final weekend before he left for the Underworld. 

They had been together for over sixty years at this point and he didn’t think that their romance had burned out at all until recently. 

Harry did not think it his fault, but perhaps it was. Maybe it was growing tiresome for his godly husband to say goodbye every year for half of it before he returns back to the land. 

In previous years, Marvolo had always been prompt with his replies to Harry and had come up to see him most weekends, using Zerby as an excuse. 

Now, he has not seen his husband in near three months - half of his time up here - and the last reply he got was two weeks ago. There were no plagues, no wars, no natural disasters currently, that could be holding his husband captive at all hours inside his office, and the rest of the workers were working smoothly. 

Harry didn’t know what to do, and brought it up with Sirius before the other even had to mention it because Harry knew it was coming, knew the other could feel it - even simply see it on his face. 

Harry didn’t cry, though he almost felt like it, and he didn’t say anything other than what was happening and how he felt. 

“Just wait it out, maybe it will get better. His love for you has not diminished at all. Perhaps he is working on a surprise,” Sirius suggested, and despite knowing it was a tactic to distract him and cheer him up, it worked, and his mood did improve, even if their communication over his remaining three months did not. 

Marvolo was not there to pick him up from where they always met up before, for the man to bring him home. He waited until sundown and Harry had no choice but to feel disheartened and accept the fact that Marvolo had not come for him at all, had apparently forgotten about him. 

But he refused to let his sadness show, allowing anger to be his primary emotion right now, because if it was needed then it was better to not break down in the middle of a fight - of which there had been few, but being unprepared for them left Harry crying while trying to shout and sobbing while trying to get his point across and while their fights had all been resolved within a few days in the past, if a fight was going to happen now then it was not going to be a good one and he needed to keep his wits about him. 

He shadowed to the gates of the castle, where he greeted Zerby graciously and fully, allowing the three-headed dog’s enthusiasm to cheer him up just a little, even if he was still anticipating something of a fight. 

The dog had grown to know that if he wanted to play then to go to Harry. Not that Marvolo would not play with him but it was more that the other man didn’t have as much free time as Harry. They loved the poor dog equally. 

It took Harry another hour to calm both himself and Zerby down because he didn’t want to be wound up from his emotions by the time he was there, and then shadowed himself to the main throne room where he knew from there he could find his husband. 

* * *

It took but a mere second to locate his husband once entering the corner of the throne room, since the god was sat on his throne with a woman - nymph, more accurately - sat on her legs in front of the throne, looking up at his husband with adoration while the god in question smirked down at her with a cruel edge, but apparently only Harry saw that. 

He said nothing for several moments, wanting to see where this situation would go, it would be best to not jump to conclusions, he knows, he has seen it happen too many times, with the relationships of gods and humans alike. 

Misinterpretation of a situation can lead to a bigger mess than was there to begin with. 

From just a glance he could see that it was Minthe, nymph of the river Cocytus, better known to those below as Bellatrix. 

She was the only one of her nymph sisters with such wild and untameable hair, worse than Harry’s own mess because it was so long and tightly curled naturally, whereas Harry’s was simply waves at the most and he tied it back in various ways where she just let hers hang free. 

She didn’t help matters by barely making her hair presentable by any standards. 

She had a sad, mournful tone, to be expected of the embodiment of the river of lamentation since that was what she does best and whatnot. 

“I do not see why you settle for such a plain god,” she was saying, and Harry immediately raised an eyebrow in judgement, knowing how obviously she was talking about him. 

“Oh?” was Marvolo’s reply. And at that Harry raised the other brow in shock and indignation at such a non-response. Still, he would not move just yet, would not make himself known - had the other god been paying attention then he would know already that Harry was there. 

“Yes, he is plain and does nothing good around here. What need have we for flowers, and the other gods do not need his company,” she continued, apparently encouraged since she lost some of the mournfulness in her tone and instead it became enthusiastic in her dislike of Harry. “He does not do anything special up above ground, either, and what he does do is a problem caused by his own decisions.” Tom said nothing, simply hummed in response, encouraging her. “The gods would not miss him, not terribly, and the humans would either die out or his Mother would do as she did before and it would be of no consequence. Kore is easily forgotten.” Harry ground his teeth together when Tom gave no real response other than another hum as he leaned his chin on his fist. 

“So, this is what has had you too busy to reply to me,  _ my dear _ ,” Harry says sarcastically as he chooses to step out from the shadows. Without a second thought to it really, Harry waved his hand at the nymph and a nymph no longer sat where she was - instead there was a pile of nutrient rich earth in a pot which contained a fully grown plant, one he had not intended on making so sweet smelling but nevertheless. “Grown bored of me already, husband?” Harry narrows his eyes as he makes his way towards the throne, Marvolo apparently caught off guard and clearly not having expected him back any time soon. 

“My darling you know that’s not true,” he answers, and Harry can sort of hear the truth to his words, but his anger was bubbling up much too fast to stop it. 

Harry changed his form slightly, allowing himself to develop breasts and wider hips, more similar to the way Bellatrix - Minthe - had looked before her unfortunate ending. 

“So you would not prefer that I look like this,” he says, trailing a hand down his side and coming to rest on one hip as he cocked it to the side, and he saw the way Marvolo’s eyes travelled across his body with interest, more than Harry wanted to see, so he changed himself back to normal quicker than he did in the first place, and grew angrier by the moment, allowing his anger to become more consuming and bubble up. “You wanted to marry me as I am, and I am not changing something that does not need to change for you!” Harry spat at his husband. “I am supposed to be your husband and yet you have not seen me in six months yet as soon as I return you apparently forgot and had an insane nymph trying to slide her way into  _ our _ bed.” Harry paused momentarily, and cocked his head to the side. “Or has she been there already and I just did not yet realise that your interest had wandered? Aphrodite said you had lost no love for me in your heart, but clearly he was wrong. If you cannot - do not - respect me, then you cannot love me. Respect would have been making me aware that perhaps you would like a break, that you have caught your eye wandering - and yet you said nothing, and instead let me be alone up there, not once visiting and barely remembering to write a letter every once in a while.” Harry did not see the glint of recognition that Marvolo had done something wrong that the other god had come to, because he was too far deep into his anger now, and he could feel it pulsing around him as his magic reacted. 

Marvolo stood up and tried to come closer to his husband but said god did not allow it. 

“My darling I am sorry, she meant nothing to me, I do not even remember her name.” 

“And yet you let her consume your time so much that you forgot about me?!” Harry raged, taking a step backwards and turning to face away from his husband, letting out a scoff before beginning to pace. 

“I admit your arrival slipped my mind-” 

“I waited until sundown for you to arrive!” Harry sharply turned to the god now opposite him. 

“I am sorry my love,” Marvolo said, but Harry did not care, and he said as much. 

“I am your husband and you have not been there these past months where you should have been and I find now that it is because of a nymph so easily overpowered by a god she admitted she thought to as doing ‘nothing good’ around here.” 

“You know I do not believe that to be true!” Marvolo objected, his own temper rising to match Harry’s. 

“Then why did you not disagree! Humming is doing nothing either way, if you truly thought she lied then why encourage her?!” 

“She was entertaining, it was boring down here without you my love,” Marvolo said, voice still loud but almost tinged with desperation as well as impatience. 

Harry did not seem to hear the second half of that sentence, however, as he had immediately reeled back upon hearing the first half. 

“Entertaining?” Harry raised an eyebrow, running his tongue over the front of his teeth, trying to resist the urge to grit them. “I hope you find her just as entertaining now, then,” he said. “Because I’m going to be staying with Aphrodite and Hephaestus.” 

Marvolo was stunned by the declaration, and so was Harry to be honest. He had known what he was going to say but the actual words coming out of his mouth and which such conviction, no sense of doubt, left himself a bit bewildered. But he had said it now, and in such a way that he should not really take it back. 

Without looking back, he summoned some clothes and a bag for them, the collection floated through the air to him as it packed itself relatively neatly, and landed into his outstretched hand before the shadows engulfed him and Marvolo broke out of his shocked stupor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Bellatrix as Minthe for obvious reasons I think - she was obsessed with Voldie in the books and (even if I don't like it or class it as canon) she had his kid in Cursed Child. Minthe was the nymph of the river of Lamentation in the underworld and, while there are multiple accounts of what actually happened from what I found, she either slept with Hades or he just wanted to??? Not entirely clear, but I didn't want there to be cheating in this fic because I'm like absolutely not, don't want that kind of stuff thank you very much, so yeah. Next chapter is a continuation of this.   
Hope you enjoyed it though!!!   
(sidenote: what I said about relationships and respect and love is what I genuinely believe - especially after my ex. He didn't respect all of my personal boundaries, especially in public, and it made me uncomfortable, despite how he said he loved me and I believe that you cannot love somebody if you do not respect them and continue to disregard their wishes so frivolously despite repeatedly asking them to do something and they continue to do it regardless. so. yeah. just that. you can disagree if you wish but that is a personal belief of mine. It was a short relationship because of this fact specifically.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this will satisfy the angst left by the last chapter!

Harry didn’t have a chance to right himself before he fell to his knees and began to let the pent up tears leak out, bringing his hands up to his face. 

“Harry?!” Sirius yelled, confused, and it was clear they weren’t exactly doing much else than having a quiet night in as Sirius lifted Harry into his arms and sat down on the couch once again, beside Remus, cradling Harry like the most precious child - which to Sirius, he was really. 

“H-h-h-he does-s-sn’t l-love m-me a-a-a-anymor-r-r-re!” Harry wailed into Sirius’ shoulder, stuttering through the words in his upset, breathing quickly becoming hyperventilating. Neither of the elder gods said anything at the moment, focusing instead on getting Harry to breath properly - even if he couldn’t die from lack of hair due to hyperventilation, it could still cause him some short-term problems that would not be helpful at the moment. 

Sirius rocked him back and forth, Remus sat beside them, like they did when Harry was still so young he could barely remember now. 

“Now, tell us what happened?” Remus asked gently, and Harry took a deep breath to calm himself before recalling the events as best as he could to them. 

“He has not been visiting me, nor has he written me regularly when I was up here these past six months. I took what Siri said to heart and figured it was a surprise he planned for me. And oh boy was it a surprise,” he chucked deprecatingly. “He was sat on his throne with a nymph sat before him, and she was telling him in which ways she thought I was incompetent and he did not disagree with her, when he did not know I was there. I obviously punished her, she was my least favourite anyway, and then we fought. He admitted he had forgotten about my return and told me that he kept her around because she was  _ ‘entertaining’ _ ,” Harry spat. “He never got around to answering if he slept with her, admittedly I forgot I even asked initially, but he did not say whether or not he had when I immediately asked,” he continued, sighing. “I gave him enough chances to explain himself reasonably, but he was not saying anything to support his innocence at all.” 

Sirius and Remus continued to comfort him but didn’t say anything else. Before they could, there was a knock on the door. 

“Who could that be?” Remus muttered, standing up to answer it, but immediately pursing his lips with a darkening looks in her eyes. 

“I came to apologize to Harry,” Marvolo stood at the door, clearly regretful. 

Remus didn’t really want to just let the other god into the house, and his hesitation made it obvious. 

“Please?” It was the first time he had heard the word from the god’s lips in an unsarcastic manner, and he was clearly hoping for a chance, so Remus turned to the others in the room. 

“Let me see,” he said, before Harry stood up anyway, without Sirius hovering though it seemed like he definitely wanted to. 

“I do not wish to speak to you right now,” Harry spoke clearly. “Come back tomorrow.” It was the only thing he said, and then he walked back away, and Marvolo hung his head before nodding slightly, and turning away immediately to walk back to Sirius’ embrace. 

* * *

For three days he remained with Sirius and Remus, each day telling Marvolo to come back again tomorrow, and the god did so each time he was told, before he moved to his old home on Earth, where he would spend days away from his mother when he was up here all the time, and he went back occasionally when it came to Spring and Summer. 

Marvolo turned up there as well, once Harry was settled and it was after sundown. 

“Please.” It was all that he said, but Harry knew that he had to hold out a little longer. 

If he truly meant to Marvolo what the god claimed, then he would keep coming back for as long as Harry wished it. 

“Maybe tomorrow,” he responded, instead of giving into his husband. 

Before, Harry had never remained long enough to experience the new seasons, Autumn and Winter, so he took the chance to do that now. Exploring different places was fun when there was new things to experience, since Summer was no longer a constant throughout the year. His mother had never truly gotten over what had happened between them, so she never returned the year-round harvest to the humans, but that was okay by Harry in a sense - it gave him more praise and recognition for his work, and he was finally doing something good, something to be remembered for other than making flowers grow and being the son of the goddess of Harvest. Humans didn’t even realise that his father was who they called Poseidon, instead mistaking his father for Zeus, though with the amount of times Dumbledore stuck his nose into his business he wasn’t exactly surprised by the fact they reached this conclusion. 

Though the thought did make him wrinkle his nose at the implications it would cause. 

* * *

Day in and day out, at Sundown, Marvolo would find him wherever he was and when he asked for another chance, Harry would tell him to return tomorrow, until the day before spring, where he waited in what had come to be their field, to them emotionally at least, even if other people were there when they were not. 

Before Marvolo could say anything, Harry approached him and laid a hand on his cheek, looking up into his husband’s eyes. 

He looked exhausted, bags under his eyes and eyes slightly red and bloodshot. Harry didn’t like the look on his husband, but he wanted to prove to himself, and Marvolo too, just that Marvolo could remember and see Harry every day if he so wished - even when he should have been down in the Underworld. 

“One day before Spring begins, my love,” he said quietly, and a spark of life appeared in his husband’s eyes. 

“Yes.” 

“I will hear what you have to say now,” Harry told him. 

“I am sorry. It has not happened since, and it will not happen again. I never took her to our bed, or any bed, I never slept with her. I never even kissed her, there was nothing there for me. You are my King,” Marvolo said, all of it reasoned and low, truthfully spoken, and Harry breathed out a sigh of relief when he knew this. “I love you. When I said she was entertaining, it was not what she was saying that I found so amusing, but merely the  _ audacity _ she had to state so brazenly that you were not worthy of me when it is in fact the other way around. The fact that a mere nymph was coming to me and saying that you, my darling, my love, were not powerful enough for me was laughable, and I found it amusing how she would come back each day and try to plead her case. She was a nymph, my love, and she thought herself worthy enough to compete with you. I lost track of time, because I wanted to see how long she would go on for, how long she would continue this, before either I ran out of patience or she had nothing new left to say. I knew that you were more powerful than her, it was no question, and I knew you would not stand for it at all, so I would imagine in my mind’s eye what you would do to her when you found out what she had said,” Marvolo explained. “What you did I had not imagined you would do, to be honest. But regardless,” he shrugged, moving so that he was instead knelt before Harry and continuing. “It was amusing what she would do, the audacity she had, and I have kicked myself every day since that I gave you the wrong impression. I am sorry my love, and I will make it up to you for as long as you wish. I will write songs and ballads and sing your praises, I will worship the very ground you walk upon and I will never let myself be so caught in such a way again. In the future I would just make them suffer. Because I love you, and I will not allow this to come between us for as long as I can help it.” 

“I love you as well, My King,” Harry told him, before leaning down, one hand on his husband’s shoulder as the other moved to his hair to bring his face closer, forcing him to stand up as he kissed him soundly on the lips. “There is one night before Spring, and then I shall leave once again tomorrow for the rest of the year. I will return at Sundown on the last day of Summer.” 

“Of course.” 

“But, for now, shall we return to our bed?” Harry asked, and Marvolo nodded solemnly, letting out a heavy breath as he rested his forehead against Harry’s own, small smile on his lips, reflected on Harry, before the shadows engulfed them and took them to their dark bedroom, covered in greens and blues as the main colour theme. 

The vase in which Harry kept flowers in on his side of the bed was empty, but clearly well-kept, and the bed looked like it hadn’t been slept in in at least a few days, if not longer than a week. 

Nothing even happened between them but that didn’t mean they both didn’t sleep well, better than the past six months, when beside one another. 

* * *

Marvolo continued to visit when he knew Harry was more free than not after Sundown, and was clearly sleeping better with Harry beside him on a night, even if Harry was not sleeping himself. 

He sent a letter to Sirius to confirm he had forgiven the god for his mistake now, because he had proven how devoted to Harry he was, and was continuing to do so even though he had no real need to not go back to their previous routine before the mess that occurred. 

Harry was more than relieved and happy to be able to return to their bed in their room for the remainder of the year before he had to once again leave for Spring once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this was good for you guys and a satisfying resolution. Marvolo was bored and the thought of his husband eviscerating this nymph who had the audacity to badmouth him to his husband was funny and he spent his time wishing her dead but it wasn't her words he found amusing, but the fact she thought themselves at the same level, as though she would be worthy of Marvolo and Harry were not - not cool, but I do hope this was a resolution you guys are somewhat happy with and enjoyed it whether you felt it was or not! Not sure what I'm gonna do next chapter???? Maybe more making it up to Harry ??? Maybe we'll do Theseus and Pirithous???? Unsure, undecided, but lets find out within the next couple of days lmao


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Pirithous and Theseus pledged to carry off daughters of Zeus; Theseus chose Helen of Sparta and together they kidnapped her when she was 13 years of age and decided to hold on to her until she was old enough to marry. Pirithous chose a more dangerous prize: Persephone herself. They left Helen with Theseus' mother, Aethra, at Aphidnae, and traveled to the underworld." - simple brief from wikipedia about the myth so that's what this chapter is based on :D!

“Darling,” Marvolo approached Harry in his garden. Spring had barely ended, and Harry was enjoying the ability to rejuvenate his garden, since while it was sustained while he was away, it did begin to droop near the end of summer. 

“Yes, my love?” Harry responded, not looking up, patting the earth around the amaryllis flower he had planted just minutes ago, smiling softly in memory of seeing what the girl went through for her own love. 

“I have received news from the twins,” he continued. 

“Oh?” 

“Yes, they talk of two cousins, Dennis and Colin.” Harry simply hummed. “Also known as Theseus and Pirithous.” Harry froze, and looked up. 

“And what news have they brought?” 

“They succeeded in capturing young Helen,” Marvolo continued, knowing his husband would not be happy with the news he brought. 

“And what of their plans now?” 

“They plan to come here, to the Underworld, in an attempt to take you back to the world above.” 

“Well, they will not get very far if I have anything to say about it.” 

“What do you wish to do my love?” 

“They will be punished.” 

“Of course,” Marvolo says, because there was no other choice - he would have punished them even if Harry were not to, just for the sheer audacity they had in trying to take her away. 

“We will send the furies once we have punished them to make them aware,” Harry decided. 

“Whatever you wish. What did you have in mind?” 

“I don’t know, yet.” 

* * *

Harry thought about what he wanted to do as a punishment for the pair of men coming down to try and steal him away, and he figured that getting them lost in the dark depths of the Underworld would be a good start. 

* * *

When they arrived and started wandering, Harry kept making a spectre of himself simply walking appear so that they would follow, making them go deeper into the Underworld, even if Harry - laying himself along a chaise in his husband’s office while the other god did routine paperwork - was keeping all beings away from them as a precaution. 

After a few more hours Harry became bored with watching them follow something which wasn’t there, but with the way his husband was curling around him and nuzzling at his hair and biting at his ear. 

“Le- lemme just,” Harry waved his hand as he stuttered an answer. 

The cousins let out shocked cries as the smoke Harry was watching them through dissipated as they became encompassed in rock, tied together and unable to move anything lower than their chests. 

* * *

Honestly, for a few days Harry forgot about them. 

It just didn’t occur to him that he was forgetting something until Marvolo brought up to him the fact that they were only being sustained by the magic of the Underworld, and they were desperate for release. 

Harry sighed from where he was laid with Zerby, one of the six cheeks being rested against Harry as he laid between two of the heads. 

“Fine,” Harry grumbled. “I’ll deal with them. A little.” 

He approached them while wrapped in shadows and showing only his bright green eyes - once grass green, now an unearthly emerald from all his time spent down here. 

“Boys,” Harry hissed, gaining their attention, and he knew immediately from their combative reactions that they thought he was his husband. “So pathetic,” he continued, hissing still in his voice. “Thinking that you could plot to steal the King of the Underworld and  _ get away with it _ .” He circled around them, observing them only for a moment. “I think...I shall leave you here. To suffer through your thoughts at what you have done. You already kidnapped a young girl, who was defenseless and no doubt  _ weak _ against you. Did it make you feel good? Powerful? Righteous? To have something which you should not. No, as punishment you shall remain here until I see fit,” Harry told them, revealing himself. “You may think me a trick, or an illusion, or simply false, but I am real and I am  _ angry _ , you would have done well to not piss me off.” Harry disappears without another word, making sure to tell one of the guards of the castle to feed them once he’s magically transported them somewhere easier for the staff to get to. 

He would make sure neither thought they could get away with it, and he would get the twins to spread what happened to them around so that nobody would dare try to cross either of them again. 

* * *

It took several months, almost a year in fact, of them being prisoners, fed barely enough to survive, but they did, when another hero came down, looking to rescue them. 

“Now now, what do we have here?” Harry hissed, as he approached the new hero. He was dark-haired and lean-muscled, but there was something about him which didn’t seem to match up with a typical hero personality. Perhaps it was the sadness that seemed to roll off him in waves. 

“I’m here to bring them up to the surface,” he told them, almost looking tired. 

“Well you can’t,” Harry answered simply. 

A presence appeared behind them and Harry knew without checking that it was his husband - no doubt coming to ruin his fun. (If it could really be called that when he rarely went near them.) 

“You may take the younger, the elder however, remains here,” Marvolo told the dark-haired hero. 

Clearly the hero knew he wouldn’t be getting a better deal than that and went ahead and nodded to agree to the term. 

The two gods simply left while the rock around the younger was broken by the new hero. They watched carefully, briefly, to make sure he did not try to take them both, but the hero stuck to his word and did as he was told. 

“I have no doubt we’ll be seeing him again,” Marvolo said, contemplative as they vanished the smoke they’d been watching him from. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still sick, but I'm going to the doctor's later today to hopefully get some stuff since it's been a while and I just keep fluctuating, luckily it's reading week at uni though so I only have to hand in one thing and then I'm literally done with everything for the week and can focus on sleeping as much as possible. You're all so nice btw!!! So, thank you for the well-wishes on my health, I really appreciate it!  
This chapter isn't quite what I wanted it to be buuuuut I literally could not think of how else to write this. Maybe I'll change my mind later once my head is properly clear, but I stuck to what I wanted to write regardless, maybe it's just how?? Hope you enjoyed it regardless  
Also yes that's the intro Regulus gets as Herakles, good job if you worked it out before reading this - "Heracles freed Theseus from the stone, but the earth shook when he attempted to free Pirithous. He had committed too great a crime for wanting the wife of one of the great gods as his own bride" ~~ again, just a short section from wikipedia to give a bit of context


	7. Chapter 7

“Have you heard the rumours, my love?” Harry asked as they settled down for dinner one evening. 

“I have heard many rumours my darling, what could you be talking about?” 

“Of Aphrodite having a son with somebody not his dear, sweet husband,” Harry sneered slightly. 

“Oh?” Marvolo looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. “And you believe them?” 

“Well, no, not really, not without knowing the full story - but still. There has to be some kind of basis in what is being spoken. And I have seen the boy - he is the one who took the prisoner back to the Upper World.” 

Marvolo said nothing for a moment, thinking back to seeing him. 

“Hm, yes, I can see it when looking back. Why do you bring this up now?” 

“Hera has decided to take his anger at our parents out on him. He could not do anything to me, both my mother and godhood status stopped him from being anything other than bitter and cruel. But this boy, he has no godhood. Herakles is his name, but he prefers Regulus.” 

“And what has happened now?” 

“Well, Hera forced upon him a madness which drove him to kill his husband and the children they had taken in and considered their own. He was obviously distraught and now he has been given twelve labours he must accomplish. I hear he has just collected an apple from the tree of Hesperides.” 

“A brave man.” 

“Cunning, too,” Harry added with a slight smirk. “I hear he will be returning here for his final one.” 

“Interesting.” 

“You could have more of a reaction than that as I’m telling you these things,” Harry pouted, and Marvolo smirked slightly at him as he took another bite of food. 

“But where is the fun in that dear. We could visit Sirius and Remus before he is due to arrive here if you wish?” 

“That would be good, we haven’t seen them recently.” 

“It has barely been long since you returned from the surface,” Marvolo rolled his eyes. 

“That was just me alone,  _ we _ haven’t been for over a year.” 

“Very well, we can go have a meal with them tomorrow or the next time they’re free. Make sure you warn them before, however.” 

“I will, don’t worry.” It was Harry’s turn to roll his eyes at his husband. 

“You didn’t last time and you know what, I didn’t need to see what kind of games they get up to when they’re alone.” 

“That was one time!” 

“And still one time too many for my liking.” Harry smiled sheepishly under the look Marvolo sent him. 

“I’ll do it, promise, my love.” 

* * *

“I need to know the story behind you so-called son,” Harry said as soon as they sat down to actually eat, already having spent time catching each other up and otherwise exchanging pleasantries. 

Both of the people he knew for the longest sighed. 

“It wasn’t a direct son - I didn’t cheat on Remus; you know I wouldn’t do that,” Sirius started, before sighing again. “There was a prayer from a follower. He was devoted but could not give his wife a child. I provided him the ability to impregnate her. But, it was my...seed,” they all cringed at the term except Marvolo, who simply didn’t care. “Which is what allowed for Regulus to be born.” 

“Alright, settled, we can move on.” 

“He was just being nosy because he is apparently due to come down for his final Labour,” Marvolo told them, smiling sweetly at Harry when he shot a pouting glare at him. 

“And with which he will achieve godhood,” Remus intoned lightly, almost contemplative. 

“Of what exactly? Neither of you exactly have domains he would fit into from what I have witnessed. Love and metalworking, an unusual combination for which he could go into.” 

“We were thinking more along the lines of God of Heroes. Dumbledore doesn’t exactly like it, but it i not his choice to give a title such as this. They are personal. He deserves to be a god and considered a hero after what he was forced to go through.” 

Harry simply nodded his agreement and they continued eating, speaking of various different things, such as Harry’s father. 

“He’s fine, honestly still annoyed with your mother, but he’s been distracting himself with his work. Other than that, they’re still happy. He’s been teaching your brother how to rule in his absence more and more, even though he’s basically been there since he was old enough to follow your father around. Caspian has always been like that though.” 

Harry didn’t know his brother well, though they did meet up once in a blue moon. Despite the fact that Caspian was the one born for the sea - regardless of if he could walk on land when he so chooses - there had always been a certain tension between them because Harry was still favoured as the eldest son, centuries older than Caspian himself, grown and having his own duties to attend when not being watched obsessively by their mother; another reason for tension and resentment. Instead Harry’s brother, known as Triton, tried his best to meet and exceed their father’s expectations of him despite repeatedly telling his youngest that there were no expectations for him. Still, he was a feared general of the oceans when necessary. He chose his name from what people had decided to name the place he spent most aside from the Ocean Palace.

Marvolo and Harry left soon after, and Harry kissed his husband sweetly on the cheek, saying he had a couple of things to attend to. 

* * *

The first thing Harry did was visit the Fates. 

Cassandra, Kassandria, and Sybill, as they were known and named coincidentally before they really came together as The Fates, even sisters as they were. 

“You wish to know, Lord of the Underworld, what will come of the man like a cousin,” Kassandria said when he approached. 

“He will be who you think. He has it in him,” Cassandra continues. 

“Hera will not be able to hurt him again any more than he hurts you. He will be sad but become content with some answers he seeks,” Sybill tells him. 

“Thank you,” he told them, before taking his leave. 

* * *

Next he went to where he thought he would find them - Asphodel, where Regulus’ husband and children live, unaware of the time passing around them, not even really aware of anything until Harry or Marvolo allows them to be. 

Ignoring the children for now he approaches Bartimaeus the second, who Regulus had affectionately called Barty. 

“Hello, I am Harry, but you may know me better as Persephone.” The name that his followers had called him once they found out that Kore is no longer suitable, and nobody disagreed, because Harry had never revealed his preferred name.

“My Lord,” Barty goes to bow but Harry holds out a hand to stop him. 

“Please, you are already at my mercy, there is no need to create more. Now, to what I wanted to discuss: your memory of your arrival here. Do you know what happened?” 

“I- I don’t know exactly,” Barty answered looking off to the side, then looking to the other, his eyes scanning the nearby area for his children, all three of whom he saw. “Something happened to Reggie, and he was suddenly insane. He- he killed us, didn’t he?” 

“Yes. I will not lie to you that he killed you and your children, however it was not his choice. Hera decided to take his anger out on Regulus. He hates our fathers, mine and Regulus’, because they were not exactly nice to him in the beginning, and there is still bitterness. He cannot get to my brother easily, he cannot do more than hurl hurtful words at either of us regardless, but Regulus, he is not a god, his Fate was written once Hera made his choice. He loves my mother, even after so many centuries, millennia, really, and she has never returned his love. He knew how much you and your children meant to Regulus and decided to take the thing he loved the most in a way that would haunt him the most,” Harry explained sadly. “He gave him a madness, one that did not last long but one that caused his life to disappear from what it used to be.” 

Barty was mad, clearly, his face with a bitter frown on it, bitterness not hiding in his voice. “So we were just pawns for- what? A jealous god?” 

“Yes, I’m sorry. He will be here soon, if you wish to see him, speak to him.” 

“I would like that My Lord,” Barty answered hesitantly. 

“Delightful,” Harry clapped his hands together once with a bright smile. “And please, call me Harry. I’ll come for you when it is time, you will not notice any time has passed.” 

Harry smiled sadly then, before saying goodbye quickly. 

* * *

It really did not take long for Regulus to be down in the Underworld, seeking an audience with Hades, Lord of the Dead and the Underworld. 

He was knelt before Marvolo, head bent, as Harry waited in the chamber beside the throne room with Barty and their children. 

Marvolo knew he planned something, but didn’t know what, and knew the man would be exasperated with what he is doing. 

Harry opened the door swiftly as Marvolo contemplated allowing the boy- man- in front of him to borrow their precious Zerberus. 

“Husband Dearest,” Harry grinned as he entered, the others following behind him. 

“Of course this is what you do,” Marvolo sighed, and Harry just grinned wider, almost teasing him. 

Harry nodded for the family to come together once they hesitated, looking at the pair of gods nervously. 

“How could I not wish to?” Harry answered, grin fading into a softer smile. “Would you not wish for a mercey like this if the situation were reversed, if it were I and our children you killed with no intention of ever doing so because of a petty god?” 

“Severus truly cannot let it go?” 

“Not since I last interacted with him, though I do try to avoid doing that, you know already.” 

“Besides from that, we have no children and I have no doubt you would be more than able to defend yourself what with only needing to protect your person and not three others as well.” 

“Yes, I know.” Harry said nothing else, only really responding to the statement that they have no children. 

Marvolo looked at him with soft eyes before turning to the small family and clearing his throat. “I have made my decision: you may borrow Zerberus for a total of forty-eight hours, and by the time that limit is up he shall be back in our care, understood?” Regulus nodded and thanked him profusely, regretfully laying a kiss on his husband’s lips and his children’s foreheads. Harry had already summoned their Zerby, and instructed him on how to behave while they said their final goodbyes before Regulus knew he had to leave. 

“Thank you,” Barty said before he became unaware, happy and calm as he let himself fall into the mental nothingness. 

* * *

“Marvolo,” Harry whispered that night, as they were about to fall asleep, and his husband hummed sleepily. “I want children.” 

There was a deep, throaty chuckle, thick with obvious sleep. “We shall talk tomorrow on it my darling. Perhaps I am prepared to share you at all with those who would require so much attention.” 

Harry just grinned as a reply, eyes closing once more, happy with that answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a lot longer than I expected it to be, but yay!
> 
> Okay in the myth, Heracles rescues Theseus at the same time as requesting Zerby, so I changed it up a bit obviously.   
Obviously had 2 OCs in Caspian and Kassandria - she was done because I looked at the Seers within HP and only came across one notable one other than the obvious choices and she was also called Cassandra so I was just like "no parent would name their kids the same thing, we'll just change it up a bit" so yeah. With Caspian I was like "Triton needed in reference but not in real detail, why wouldn't they talk much" so hey jealously and slight resentment it is, even if you do consider it a cop-out.   
For all of you sweet sweet souls who have wished me well while I've been sick, I love y'all and I'm happy to say I'm all better now so yay! Still gotta take antibiotics but other than that I feel good   
In the myths, Hades and Persephone have two girls at least, Makaria and Melinoe, so I wanna at least make mention of them in this. Whether or not I make it an entire chapter between this one and the final chapter is yet to be decided but they will be brought up in the next chapter regardless of how detailed it is


	8. Chapter 8

Like Harry knew, it was not a difficult decision for them to actually procreate, what with being gods. Theoretically, they could magick up an entire child with a ritual including various DNA parts - but Harry decided he wanted it the more traditional way - like most children are born. 

“I don’t know,” Harry answered when Marvolo asked why. “I suppose I want to see if there is anything to the stories people say about carrying your child. On the other hand, I want to see what makes people so willing to carry children multiple times if it results in so much pain at the end.” 

“I don’t see these as valid reasons to not make children another way - which would be quicker and give us a child sooner.” 

“Well, I just want to carry our children, sue me,” Harry pouted, knowing it was exactly what would make Marvolo cave and listen to him, a magic of his own - having power over his husband. It worked with everybody else too, but the most important one for it to work on is Marvolo. 

“Alright, okay, you win,” Marvolo sighed, knowing exactly what it was that Harry was doing, but he clearly didn’t mind at all, especially when Harry began beaming at him and getting giddy, jumping in place slightly before focusing on himself momentarily as he worked magic which would change his genitals and his inner organs, squashing everything together tighter. 

Then he began jumping up again before huggin Marvolo tightly, pressing his face into his neck and humming. 

“We’re not starting on this now. You can wait until later my darling,” Tom told him, causing Harry to groan theatrically as he decides to hang off of Marvolo’s neck. 

“But I wanna start now,” he complained. 

“No Harry-dearest,” Tom decided to be firm. “However you can come with me to the office and wait for me to work,” Marvolo told him. 

Harry considered saying no, but then he saw the look Marvolo gave him and decided to agree. 

* * *

Three months later, Harry immediately knew when life had decided to take root in his temporary uterus. 

He woke up in shock at feeling it for the first time. 

He squeaked, and immediately began slapping Marvolo on the chest excitedly as he moved to straddle him. 

“I’m up- fuck Harry, what do you want,” Marvolo said tiredly as he wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist, turning them onto their sides. 

Harry takes one of Marvolo’s hands and places it on his stomach. “Feel,” he whispered, reverently, excitedly. 

Marvolo felt, and a tired grin spread across his face ashe trapped his own hand between them when pulling Harry closer, no longer willing to let him go - not that he ever did, really, but he seemed even more determined than before. 

* * *

Harry had a smooth sailing pregnancy with no issues until the fourth month, and even then it was just mild headaches and stomach cramps, and he did begin to crave pomegranates more than he previously had before - which wasn’t saying much since they were his favourite thing to eat; something about the fact they were grown specifically in the underworld really made them taste twice as delicious as the ones on the surface. Which was actually saying something because he put a lot of effort into those trees and they just never tasted the same at all. 

That’s not the point - his pregnancy is fine, and there are no real differences except his expected weight gain according to Apollo who was keeping an eye on him. 

He was slightly worried about going to the surface with his pregnancy but figured he would be fine as long as Apollo, who insisted Harry call him Blaise, could still give him check-ups he needed. 

Nobody seems to recognise him at first glance when he first visits a few towns in the first few weeks that he’s on the surface, but news quickly spreads that Harry - once Kore, now Persephone - is pregnant with the child of Hades, and the prayers he gets wish him and his pregnancy well wishes, and he cannot stop smiling because they’re all so kind to him and it makes him love his followers even more. 

His daughter grows impatient very quickly once they find out her gender, and it’s astounding to feel their little girl moving about in his stomach. He had immediately gone to Marvolo when it happened despite it being the middle of summer at the time. 

Despite the impatience of his daughter, she wasn’t born on her due-date, but instead on the last day of the tenth month, about two weeks later. 

She was beautiful, neither of them could deny. She did not have Marvolo’s red eyes, but they were a more eerie green than Harry’s own, and she had Marvolo’s waves in her dark chocolate coloured hair. 

Granted she had a set of lungs on her, but it was much more a relief than anything to be able to hear their daughter and know that she was real. 

It also became very obvious that if somebody displeased her then she could quickly cause their darkest nightmares to be seen before their eyes no matter if they were awake or asleep. 

She was a tiny goddess with a lot of power at her tiny child hands as she got older. Marvolo found it amusing more than anything when she had used it on his subordinates who were supposed to be watching over her while he was in a meeting. 

Their daughter, despite what they thought of her beauty, not everybody was the same. 

She had inherited neither her dad’s pale skin that, when he transformed occasionally still, was almost translucent, nor did she have her “mum’s” tanned skin. Instead, she grew into a skin colour of a yellow-green mix. Sometimes, while it was obvious that when people saw her in his arms that they would respect her, they would not like her. They would not think her beautiful. 

* * *

Artemis, companion to Apollo, had insulted her when he came to visit with Apollo for a check-up. 

Within moments he was gripping his head and crashing into the floor as he seemed to try and fight the madness that she was trying to bestow upon him with the help of her nightmares. 

Aristeides was truly her best self whenever she was with either of her parents, and her development was normal as live continued on. Until she was ten she would join her mum on the surface to show her the world and the beautiful things there were, and then gave her the choice to remain down under with her dad and come to visit with him.

She didn’t always visit, and the next time he saw either of the pair they would proudly boast about who she had managed to harm this time, and Harry would fondly roll his eyes with a sigh but say nothing of it. While it could be inconvenient at times to have his daughter attack staff as she wished, he was proud of her powers, and knew he couldn’t compete with his husband who would tell her that she could do whatever she wished to them. 

After nearly two decades, and Aristeides having become the equivalent of a grown human, she basically chose to do as she pleased, causing nightmares to those she thought deserved and driving madness into those who did wrong unto others she thought did not deserve it if the crime were serious enough. 

Still she sought her parents’ approval for just about everything big she did - even if she preened more when her father praised her. 

This was when Harry decided. 

* * *

“Marvolo…” Harry started tentatively, running his fingers lightly up the side of his husband’s arm. 

“Yes?” 

“I wish for another child.” There, he said it. 

“After the first just finished growing up?” Marvolo groaned, and Harry punched his arm, backing it with a little bit of magic to send sparks through his skin, causing him to glare at Harry from one eye. 

“Marvolo, even another twenty years of raising a child means nothing to us in the grand scheme of things. Please. You’ve met my brother - he resents me for being so much older than him and having had so much time with our parents beforehand. I don’t want to wait centuries for another child only for them to hate Melinoe-” as the humans had taken to calling her, in reference to her skin being of similar colour to that of the quince fruit. “One more child?” 

“Very well, you shall have your second child.” 

* * *

Another little girl was born - this time a month early and looking so soft and delicate; much more than her older sister. So, they named her Tryphosa in honour of this. 

She would become known for giving people a blessed death, and would be known only as Makaria, meaning “she who is blessed” - even if Harry disagreed and it was everybody that his daughter met that was blessed to have even seen a glimpse of her gorgeous face with wine coloured eyes and dark black waves that fell down her back, pale skin to match the eyes her father gave her.

* * *

(Three months later, Harry was sheepishly admitting to his husband he had forgotten that he could still get pregnant and, since they’d been having sex in which neither of them brought up the fact Harry still seemed to have a vagina and uterus still, they were expecting their third (and final - for sure this time) child.)

(Chrysanthos, named for his golden skin when first born, would later become named Zagreus, for the great hunter he became in hunting those who succeeded in slipping past the guards and three-headed dog back to the surface.)

* * *

“So, are the stories they say true? Do you feel closer to your children because you gave birth to them directly and not through some ritual we did?” Marvolo asked, when Chrysanthos was five and happily chasing down various people in the large playroom that had been in the palace for over twenty-five years now. 

Harry looked at his three children Melinoe teaching Makaria how to plant different flowers in pots, clearly both of them enjoying the time they spent together, and at Chrysanthos chasing around some staff with a sword made of bone and couldn’t help but smile softly. 

“Yeah, I think I do. Being able to carry them, speak to them, feel them before they were here, it was amazing. It was perfect. But, we agree no more children,” Harry smiled at Marvolo teasingly, though they both knew he was serious about that. “And I know you will not deny that you felt closer and enjoyed the time to prepare their arrival.” He didn’t let his husband say anything when he opened his mouth, kissing him quickly, softly, laughing when his husband simply looked at him with devotion. “I’m happy with the family we have, so let us leave it at that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy look at that, second chapter in a day!!!! nice going me! This means one more chapter to go and then it will sadly be finished. It's the one which inspired all of this: Orpheus and Euridice! Genuinely cannot believe that I wrote all of this as quickly as I have tbh??? baffles me....   
Anyway!   
Chrysanthos means "golden flower"   
Aristeides means "best" with the 'ides' patronymic suffix I'm pretty sure it's called.   
Tryphosa means "softest, delicate"   
Melinoe, Makaria, and Zagreus all have very different and scattered myths, especially of origins, but one thing they have in common is that they have been mentioned as Hades' child in at least one text - that's enough for me to say Hades and Persephone had them in this so..yeah   
Hope you enjoyed it!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter you guys!!! Also, I refer to Tryphosa as Ty in this as I've given them each nicknames and I didn't think that Try was a good nickname so. there.

“I have heard the Fates musing, my love,” Harry tells his husband as they are sat in their garden, Chrys with Hades and Ty on Harry’s lap, bounding where she stands on his legs. 

“Why must you love the Fates so much,” Marvolo sighs, before blowing a raspberry on Chrys’ cheek, causing him to giggle. 

“I do not love the Fates, but they can be interesting when they give random pieces of the future to me.” 

“And what have they announced this time?” 

“We shall have another demi-godly visitor soon. Though soon is relative and truly could be many years from now.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yes, he is Apollo’s son.” 

“Obviously not with his husband or else he would be godly.” 

“I don’t know how it happened. You know as well as I do that Draco would never speak to me on such matters, and Blaise does not exactly visit often. If I had to guess I would say they took a break or something of the sort and the child was conceived while they were apart. You know what the both of them are like. Draco keeps to his group of hunters if not for Blaise and I doubt we would see him more often if that were not the case.” 

“Anything they say in particular?” 

“The boy will have us  _ enthralled _ ,” Harry grinned, eyes sparking mischievously at the thought of what it could mean. 

* * *

Five years passed before they heard any more of somebody wishing to enter the Underworld so willingly yet not dead. 

Currently, Ari was sat around writing, probably for some plan she had in the future - near or not. Ty was sitting by Chrys with a book, while Chrys was stabbing his wooden sword into thin air repeatedly. 

“You are not doing it right!” Ty told him insistently, preparing to get up and show him what he was doing wrong, but he kept his wooden sword out of her grip and kept moving away as Tryphosa chased after him. Aristeides said nothing about it, ignoring them and now used to the petty squabbling of her siblings. 

Chrysanthos was able to easily keep the sword from her hands, what with Ty inheriting their mother’s height - compared to Chrys who was clearly going to gain their father’s and Ari was already full-grown, but slightly taller than Harry regardless. 

They got closer to the door of the room before she launched herself at him with a warcry - she was peaceful and calm when it was anybody other than her family, having developed their mother’s taste for dealing with situations. Harry had no doubt when she was older she could be scathing. However she had already inherited their father’s quick-to-anger nature when it came to her siblings, if mostly Chrys since he was seen the most and they were together more often than not. 

Now, however, the door flew open as she and her brother crashed into it, tumbling to the floor. 

Instantly, the entire room was captured by the melody they heard coming from outside the room. 

It was beautiful, and Harry smiled. 

“I think that our visitor has arrived, my love. Shall we go and see what it is he wants?” 

Marvolo did not answer in any other way than picking up Chrys with one arm while Harry grabbed Ty, leaving the wooden sword on the floor as Harry linked his arm through his husband’s and they led the way out of the room, Ari standing not even two steps behind her father on his right hand side. 

* * *

They were not the only ones attracted by the beautiful playing and the melodious voice that could be heard throughout the halls of the Underworld - even if they were not strictly halls that were being talked about here. 

They made their way to the front of the crowd, where Zerby had decided to take up a resting place, the left head already asleep, the right just drifting in and out, and the middle apparently listening raptly with adoration. 

Harry could see why. 

The boy was blond, with neatly trimmed hair but rounded features, dark brown eyes and the most expressive features as he then sang with his eyes closed, hands strumming on the lyre in his hands naturally. 

Their youngest were watching him, growing relaxed the more they heard his voice and Harry himself fell into a more tranquil state, leaning more of his weight against his husband who took it with no issue. 

When the song finally came to an end, the children both clapped softly but excitedly, grinning at the boy widely, while their elder sister looked on at the man appreciatively - for his talent, not his looks they know. 

Both Marvolo and Harry were impressed, and it was Marvolo who spoke first. 

“Now what brings you down here?” 

“I wished to seek an audience with yourself and your husband, My Lord,” the boy spoke nervously but also appropriately reverent. 

“Very well then, follow us,” Marvolo instructed, before turning but him and Harry around and not looking back to see if the boy would follow, knowing he would. 

They settled in the throne room easily, letting the youngest go off to play with some of the things in the room, though Ty simply gathered a book and moved over to where Zerby was at the door, the middle head trying to stick his snout through, much to Harry’s amusement. 

Chrys, however, picked his toy horse up and came to sit beside his father’s throne, not even looking up when his father looked down in inquiry of if he wanted to sit with him. 

“What is it that you wished to discuss with us?” Harry asked, deciding to go first and take away from the intimidating nature his husband was subtly expressing. 

“I wished to see my wife, one last time.” 

“Oh?” Harry said, and the boy looked at Marvolo before looking at him once again. 

He nodded, shy but determined. “I had no chance to see her before her death, you see, she had gone dancing in the woods with some of her nymph friends, and something she does regularly enough that I do not worry when she does so. However this time she was bitten by a snake and died. They could not even bring me her body. I just wish to see her once more.” 

“Very well,” Marvolo announced. “You shall see her. What is her name?” 

“Euridice, but she is more likely to answer to Luna.” 

“Hm, very well,” Marvolo says, and motions for Ari to go and fetch the girl’s soul for them. 

“We have been very impolite,” Harry says softly, not looking down as he helps Chrys onto his lap with ease. “We have not yet asked for your name. So, tell me, young hero, what is you name?” 

“Orpheus, but I prefer Neville,” he answered grinning a small smile. 

“A fitting name for you, you feel?” Harry asked idly. 

“My Luna thought so, yes,” the boy answered with a slight fire burning in his eyes, and Harry grinned, almost laughing at the boy’s courage. 

At that moment in walked Aristeides, with a spirit who was vaguely floating in a rhythm behind her, dancing to a tune none of them could hear.

She smiled serenely at spotting Neville, and he grinned back at her. 

“Her bloodline, and she herself, have been touched by the Fates,” Harry whispered to his husband, stroking through their son’s hair. 

Marvolo simply hummed, contemplative, watching the couple interact softly, standing close though they could not touch, foreheads resting against one another if the girl were solid. 

“You may, if you manage, take her home with you,” Marvolo told them. “On one condition.” Neville was watching him with a subtle - but not malicious - gleam in his eyes, simply hopeful for what is about to come. “You must walk out, and you  _ cannot _ look back. If you do she will remain trapped here forever.” 

The girl, Luna, smiled at them softly but with a sad look in her eye and Harry knew instantly when she locked eyes with him that they would not make it, and he had a feeling that his husband knew this too but was not doing this to be cruel for the sake of it. It was only the girl’s own reaction which made them aware of the future of this endeavor. 

“I can do that,” the young demigod said determinedly.

“Then you may go,” Harry told them both with a kind voice and smile, catching Zerby’s attention and forcing him to move so that the pair could leave. 

“I let them try,” Marvolo said. 

“And that is all he could have asked for,” Harry said firmly, putting a thought to anything in his husband’s mind. 

* * *

Despite knowing how it would go, Harry mourned the girl once she returned to them just steps away from the entrance and light. 

Tryphosa visited the girl who kept her wits about her in the Fields of Asphodel, aware of the goings on around her but unable to sense or feel the passage of time. Aware though, always aware. 

Orpheus, Neville, they decided to grant awareness to so he could spend the afterlife with his wife - demigod status or not, he chose to be where he knew his wife to be. It was a reward, after all, for keeping the secrets so desperately wished for by the hated Leader of Gods, Zeus, who struck him down without mercy once unable to get information from the boy. 

Harry went to speak with them occasionally, and a few times Marvolo had even invited them to spend time in the castle, allowing them the ability to interact with others even if they could no longer feel the things surrounding them or eat the food prepared for others. 

Chrys adored Luna, while Ari continued to admire the songs that Neville sang even without the aid of his lyre - until, that was, that Ty learned how to play from the very best they had as a surprise. 

It was happy, for them, for them all, even if they could not be alive with a heartbeat - Orpheus and Euridice, Neville and Luna, felt as alive as they had on the surface, together and not to be parted even in death. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, like I said this is the final chapter! I really hope that you've enjoyed this piece of work and are satisfied with the ending.   
I chose this way for him to die as it is in some versions that Zeus strikes him down so he cannot reveal the secrets of the Underworld, I changed it so he was punished for not revealing them to Dumble-Zeus. I thought that I would give this a semi-happy ending, even if they do both die in the end because as much as I like the idea of them both living I just couldn't do that, sorry! Also, despite this being inspired by Hadestown, I based this off the myths rather than the musical just because I felt it more appropriate in the story I've written and the relationship I gave Harry and Marvolo as Persephone and Hades - they were happy with three children at this point in the fic, and there was no growing distance between them. Although I could have written in that they grew distant as a small paragraph I felt that disrespectful to the characters and story I wrote, and it did not feel like a genuine progression of the story.   
Anyway! I hope you liked this! Please leave kudos/comments because I live for them and they're so nice to read most of the time, and also if you wanna follow my tumblr that's interplanetarygirl and my insta is freya_ziabeth so yeah, as you like it!


End file.
